Aprisionados en sus miradas
by jacque-kari
Summary: Se lo contaron todo un verano atrás, pero irónicamente es ahora, al ver al chico que ella nunca pensó que pudiera encajar tan bien en el dintel de su puerta, que Sora siente la conexión entre ambos, o quizá por fin elige ver algo que ya se había ido forjando lentamente entre ellos [Regalo para SkuAg por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!] [Para el topic Escribe a partir de una imagen]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 198:** Chica en bañera, patitos de goma; propuesta por SkuAg.

* * *

 _ **Aprisionados en sus miradas**_

 _Para Sku_

Sora tiene una costumbre extraña, o así lo piensa ella. Quizá no lo sea tanto. Quizá cada uno simplemente tenga su propia y particular manera de sobrevivir.

Sea como sea, cuando Sora se cansa de ser Sora, esa chica responsable y maternal bajo la que el resto suele olvidar que hay una adolescente con miedos e inseguridades tan normal como cualquier otra, se encierra en el cuarto de baño, llena la bañera y se sumerge en el agua hasta la barbilla, dejando que los minutos se convierten en horas y que su tersa piel adquiera la rugosidad de las pasas.

Mientras tanto nada entre esos patitos de hule desgastados con el paso del tiempo, con los que su madre solía intentar convencerla de que se bañara a sus cinco años.

Y recuerda.

A veces piensa que tiene una capacidad especial para hacerlo, para recrear con perfecta precisión los gritos de su madre mientras la perseguía por el departamento, y de fondo la risa de su padre al verla corretear desnuda por todos lados, con el cabello y las rodillas embarradas de haberse pasado el día en el parque.

Escucha incluso el zambullido que causaba su cuerpo al entrar de golpe al agua, enfadada de que al final hubiera sido su propio padre, siempre su mayor cómplice, quien la traicionaba y la cogía en brazos para echársela al hombro con una facilidad que a ella la frustraba.

Rememorarlo la hace sentir mejor. Siempre lo hace. No importa cuántas veces recurra a ello. El recuerdo no se desgasta.

El timbre del departamento la obliga a volver de golpe a la realidad y recordar que hace una hora atrás, al recibir un mensaje, se despidió precipitadamente de sus amigos sin decirles nada.

Mientras se pone el albornoz, piensa que debe tratarse de Taichi, a quien seguramente no engañó con la excusa que ideó en el momento.

O tal vez sea Mimi, pues nunca le ha gustado que nadie se vaya anticipadamente de sus reuniones.

Que sea Jou o Koushiro le resulta menos probable.

Pero nada la prepara para encontrarse a Yamato del otro lado. Él seguramente hubiera sido el último nombre en su lista de opciones.

Se ve incómodo bajo el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión incierta en los labios, y es tal vez porque nunca la ha visitado antes en su departamento. Taichi lo ha hecho cientos de veces, pero él no. Nunca han sido _tan_ unidos.

El chico ni siquiera parece inmutarse demasiado al verla sin vestir. Tampoco ella. Ambos deben presentir que es lo que menos importa en aquel momento.

—Antes… dijiste que estaba todo bien, pero tus ojos no decían lo mismo —confiesa él.

Para ser alguien de pocas palabras, sabe ir directo al punto. Y por si no fuera suficiente con eso, además acierta.

Sora no alcanza a sorprenderse de que lo haya notado, porque probablemente vio en sus ojos lo mismo que veía a diario en el espejo. Ambos suelen guardarse muchas cosas, y de alguna manera sus secretos quedaban aprisionados en sus miradas. Es la primera vez que lo nota.

—Mi padre está en el hospital. —Es todo lo que dice. Y Yamato no necesita más.

Conoce su historia, la historia de su familia, tanto como ella conoce la suya.

Se lo contaron todo un verano atrás, pero irónicamente es ahora, al ver al chico que ella nunca pensó que pudiera encajar tan bien en el dintel de su puerta, que Sora siente la conexión entre ambos, o quizá por fin elige ver algo que ya se había ido forjando lentamente entre ellos.

Los une un pasado similar, su tendencia a querer siempre verse fuertes para los demás y anhelar en el fondo serlo tanto como pretenden, y por sobre todo su costumbre a callar.

Quizá con el otro puedan ser diferentes. Quizá con el otro puedan curar las heridas que les dejó su infancia, mostrarse vulnerables y hablar, o solo sentarse juntos si es lo que uno o ambos necesitan, tal como hicieron esa tarde.

Quizá, piensa Sora. Y se deja adormecer por la esperanza velada que le ofrece esa palabra.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Sku,_ creo que nunca dejará de ser aterrador para mí escribir Sorato. Y es que sé que las Soratas tienen muchos headcanons formados y han discutido probablemente acerca de la mayoría de los aspectos de la pareja (y por si fuera poco yo soy todo menos una experta en el canon), pero hoy día me levanté con la idea de que tenía que saludarte por tu cumpleaños porque no había alcanzado a escribirte nada…y de repente se me ocurrió esto.

Lo he escrito de una carrera y sé que está extraño y tiene un aire medio melancólico, pero espero que te haya gustado al menos un poquito.

Creo que al principio puede dar la idea de que se trata de una Sora adulta, sin embargo, para mí se trata de una escena que pudo suceder antes del concierto de Navidad en 02.

Para terminar, y lo más importante de todo:

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Y que tengas un bellísimo día.


End file.
